When We Return
by booknerdjewel
Summary: When she was 16, Brooke Davis gave birth to her and Lucas' daughter. Lucas only saw the baby once. Brooke left with the baby. Sixteen years later, the baby now sixteen, returns to Tree Hill being put in the care of godparents. Lucas still resides in Tree Hill. He's married to Lindsey. Unaware of the daughter he lost some many years ago has returned.
1. Prologue

**AN: Here's a new story. Yay! I was going to wait until July to post this story, but I couldn't wait. I have two other stories (not related to One Tree Hill) that I'm thinking of posting. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. -JuJuB7**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Brooke Penelope Davis sits on her couch in her apartment, in her arms, she holds her one-week-old daughter. She looks down at her sleeping baby girl. She still couldn't believe that she's a mother to this beautiful baby girl. She may be sixteen, to most people, too young to have a baby. But this baby is now her whole life. She would do anything for her daughter. Anything. Finding out she was pregnant was a shock. She was nervous, she didn't know what to expect. She never told the father of her baby that she was pregnant with their child. She didn't tell him until two days ago. He had only returned two days ago, up until then she hadn't heard from him in nine months. She heard he was back along with his mother and uncle. She wasn't sure why they decided to come back, but they did and she knew she had to tell him about his daughter. She had been planning how to tell him ever since she found he was back, but ultimately those plans fell out of the window when she was grocery shopping with her daughter and she just happened to run into him. She hadn't expected to run into him in the grocery store. She knew when she saw him she would have to tell him about their daughter. There was no way he wouldn't see her.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Brooke Davis walks into the baby aisle in the grocery store, pushing the grocery cart in front of her. Her baby sits in the baby seat in the carriage. Every now and then she would look down at the sleeping baby. She wasn't even a week old yet, she was just three days old. Both mother and daughter were perfectly fine and were released only a day after the little girl was born. She would have rather been at home, but she had to get groceries even though her roommate had offered to get them due to the baby. But Brooke said she would and now she's here, stocking up on baby supplies… After looking down at her daughter, she looks back up making sure she's not running into anyone. That's when she sees him. The father of her baby. And he's staring right back at her. She knows he's going to ask about the baby. She already knew she was going to have to tell him sooner or later. Guess sooner had won out. It was him who made the move, walking towards her, she hadn't realized that she had stopped walking. She watches as he comes closer and closer. Finally, he stops, right in front of her. His hands are in his pockets, he looks like the same way he did when he left. His hair has grown out a bit, but not by much. He looks tired. From what Brooke has heard, Karen gave birth to his little twin brothers. They were born a few weeks ago and that's why they decided to come back Tree Hill. Her daughter and her uncles were going to be around the same age…_

" _Hi, Brooke," Lucas says._

" _Hi, Lucas," Brooke says._

" _Um, who's this?" Lucas asks, referring to the sleeping baby. "Your parents didn't have another baby, did they?"_

" _No," Brooke says too quickly then goes quiet. What comes out of her mouth next is in a whisper. "This, um, this is my baby. My daughter."_

" _Your daughter," Lucas says, eyes widening. "Your daughter? You had a baby. When? She doesn't look that old."_

" _She's three days old, we were lucky. We were both healthy and were able to leave the hospital. I'm just, um, I'm picking up a few things. Then I got to get home, you know, I don't like her out of the apartment for too long. Everything I need is in the apartment."_

" _She's three days old," Lucas whispers. "That means… That means she's mine. She's my daughter. You never told me you were pregnant. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant. I could have helped."_

" _Lucas," Brooke sighs. "One, you left without even telling me. I was going to tell you I was pregnant the night you left. Two, she's only a few days old and she's fine. Three, we don't need your help."_

 _Brooke starts to move to walk away, but Lucas grabs her arm._

" _Were you ever going to tell me?" Lucas asks._

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Brooke places her daughter into her crib then closes the door on her way out. Once she reaches the living room, she turns on the baby monitor keeping her ear out to see if the baby cries. She goes back to packing boxes. Yes, packing. In three days, she was leaving to go to California. Where her _father_ lives. She had decided that she would move in with her father in California. Of course, she wanted to stay in Tree Hill, but moving to California was for the best. She hadn't told Lucas, he hadn't talked to her since he found out about Raelynn… Raelynn, Brooke never got to tell him their daughter's name. Raelynn Quinn Evan Davis-Scott. Her two middle names were from her godparents, Quinn James, and Clay Evans.

In three days, Brooke and Raelynn were going to say goodbye to Tree Hill for who knows how long.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Until next time- JuJuB7**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, guys. So here is the long awaited update for When We Return. You guys will be happy to know that throughout Septemeber this story will be updated every single Saturday. If you have questions on any my stories just look at my profile. I hope you guys enjoy this story. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.-JuJuB7**

 **Don't forget to go follow my Instagram page: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything, only the plot and the characters I make up.**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Quinn James along with her fiancè, Clay Evans, walk into the airport. Today they were waiting for their goddaughter to return to Tree Hill. Their goddaughter wouldn't remember anything about her hometown. She was only there for a short time before she moved away along with her mother. Quinn paces the airport, Clay stands near her. Both of them were shocked when Brooke had called in the middle of the night. When she first answered the phone, she had instantly knew something was wrong. Brooke never ever called her in the middle of the night. They were three hours ahead in North Carolina, but that didn't matter because Brooke would always, always call her during the day. Never at night, especially not in the middle of the night. That's how she knew something was wrong, really wrong.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _Quinn and Clay woke to the ringing of Quinn's cell phone. Quinn, groggy, reaches for the lamp, turning it on. She grabs her cell phone, looking through her half open eyes. BROOKE DAVIS it reads. She never calls during the night, ever. Quinn quickly answer the phones, now fully awake._

" _Brooke?" Quinn asks._

" _Quinn, listen, I know it's late but, I'm sending Raelynn to stay with you guys for a while. I need you to look after my baby." Brooke rushes out._

" _Brooke, honey, slow down," Quinn says. "I can't understand a word you're saying. What's going on?"_

 _At this point, both Quinn and Clay are now both wide awake. Both of them are sitting up in their bed. Both wanting to know why Brooke was calling in the middle of the night. Something so unlike her._

" _Brooke," Quinn says. "You need to tell me slowly what's going on, okay?"_

" _I need to Raelynn to Tree Hill to you and Clay. I need her to stay with you guys for a while. I can't have her stay here. It's not safe for either of us."_

" _Brooke, why aren't you coming?"_

" _I can't, I have to stay here for a while until I can move back. Please tell me Raelynn can stay with you guys for a while."_

" _Of course she can stay," Quinn pauses. "Brooke, does this have something to do with Victor? As he hurt you or Raelynn?"_

" _No," Brooke whispers. "He didn't hurt Raelynn."_

" _What about you?"_

" _No," Brooke hesitates._

" _What's wrong, honey."_

" _Victor," Brooke pauses. "He had an affair… He got her pregnant, he left, but I'm the one who filed for divorce."_

" _Oh, honey, I'm sorry," Quinn says. "Raelynn can come stay with us until you can get here, we'll take care of her."_

" _I know you will."_

" _What about you? Will you be okay? Do you need one of us to come up and help you?"_

" _No, Chris is here. He's going to be helping me backing and then we'll be come down."_

" _Alright."_

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"Quinn?"

Quinn stops pacing and looks up just to come face to face with Lucas and his wife, Lindsey. Why were they back? They weren't supposed to be back until two days from now. That's why she had told Brooke to send Raelynn today because she didn't have to worry about Lucas running into his daughter. The daughter he hasn't seen in sixteen years. This was not good, this was not good at all.

"Lucas, I thought you weren't coming back until Friday. Why are you back?"

"We felt like coming back early, what are you two doing here?"

"We're picking up our goddaughter, she's staying with us until her mom comes."

"Oh?"

"Quinn," Clay says, walking behind Quinn. "She's here."

"Excuse me," Quinn says, walking away.

Lucas turns around and watches as Quinn walks up to a sixteen-year-old… A sixteen-year-old who looks like Brooke. The girl he lost so many years ago. She left with his daughter. And now, he was staring at the girl who looks so much like his ex-girlfriend. Could this be his daughter? Could this be the baby he lost so many years ago?

Could it?


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey, guys, here is chapter two of When We Return. I hope you guys like this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Thanks for reading, JuJuB7.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Brooke Davis looks around her apartment, the boxes stacked up, after spending six years here, she was leaving… Six years ago, Brooke moved along with her daughter and her husband to New York City from California. Now she was leaving New York City for Tree Hill. After sixteen years away, she was finally returning to the place she left behind so many years ago. She couldn't actually believe she was returning to Tree Hill. After all, this time, she was returning home. To the place where she belonged. The place she missed for so many years. The place she stayed away from for so many years. Going back to Tree Hill, she never thought she would go back. She never thought she would see any of the friends she left behind again… It was really happening. She was really going back to the place where she belonged. Her baby girl was finally going to see the town where she was born. Brooke only hoped that she wouldn't see him. Him being Lucas Scott, her baby girl's father. She hadn't seen him since he had found out about Raelynn. Three days later, she left. Starting over with her daughter in California. Yes, it was a fresh start. A new chance to start over, start a new life with her daughter. She moved in with her father. Her mother was somewhere in the world, she didn't stick around much after the divorce. Brooke's father wasn't around much either so, in the end, it was just Brooke and Raelynn. That was until she met Diego. By now she was seventeen, with a young baby. Diego, he was eight years older than her, he was twenty-five. To some people, eight years was a big age difference. Not to them. They fell in love, they fell in love hard and fast. She hadn't ever felt this way except with Lucas. But Lucas wasn't apart of her life anymore. Raelynn and Diego were. After only two months of dating, Brooke and Raelynn moved in with Diego. Soon after that, Brooke discovered she was pregnant. Diego proposed to her almost on the spot, Brooke had accepted. Brooke's life was finally looking up, she was going to have a family, her daughter was going to have a sibling, she was going to be a wife and mother again. She was happy, really happy. That all changed when Brooke was six months pregnant. One day, on the way to pick Raelynn from the babysitters, Diego and Brooke were in a car accident. Brooke lost the baby and Diego lost his life. Brooke was broken for such a long time. She lost her baby, her fiance, and she later learned she wouldn't be able to have any more kids. She was a mess and that's when she met Victor.

She was sad, she was depressed. Victor made her feel happy again. Really happy. So happy that she ended up marrying him. A shotgun wedding. After their wedding, they moved to New York City. Now, now that was all over. Victor had an affair, going on for who knows how long, and he got that woman pregnant. He left, she was filing for divorce. She was going back home. The place she's missed so much.

"Brooke!" Chris calls out.

"In here!" Brooke yells back.

Chris walks into the kitchen where Brooke is. In his hands, he holds two coffees. He walks over to Brooke and hands her one.

"Thank you."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just happy to be getting out of here. And worrying about Raelynn."

"Raelynn will be fine. She in good hands besides soon enough we'll be back in Tree Hill and you'll have Raelynn with you."

"That's not the only reason why I'm worried.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey, guys! Here is chapter three. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review, follow, and favorite.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

He didn't have one picture of her. He didn't have anything to remember his daughter by. He saw her once. One time. He only got to see his daughter one time. The time he learned that he had a daughter, that he was a father. He needed time to take everything in. But by the time he came around, Brooke was gone. She was gone along with his daughter. He doesn't even know her name. And now. Now, he saw his daughter at the airport. She left with Quinn and Clay. He didn't understand what was going on. He knew it was his and Brooke's daughter because she looks so much like Brooke and after all, it has been sixteen years. He was sure that his daughter didn't have a clue on who he was. Brooke probably never told their daughter about him. Why would she? He wasn't involved in their daughter's life so why would Brooke feel the need to tell their daughter about him. He wants to know his daughter. He wants her to know him.

Then there was his wife, Lindsay. He met her when he published his first book. They fell in love and then they got married. They have been married for five years. Five horrible years. Okay, sure, the first year was nice but it all fell down after that. He's known since their second year of marriage that Lindsay has been having an affair with her ex-boyfriend. He's tried to work on their marriage, but nothing has changed. They told their friends that they were going on vacation but really they went and got divorced. The only reason why Lindsay had come back with him was to the rest of her stuff. Then after that, they wouldn't have to see each other again. He would get a new editor and he wouldn't have to worry about her. He is going to move with his life. He is going to find his daughter. There was no doubt that he is going to search for her. He is going to search for her until he finds her or until the day he dies. He's not going to give up until he finds his daughter. Until he finds Raelynn.

Yes, he knows his daughter's name.

How?

Quinn James and Clay Evans.

He had accidently overheard a conversation between the two of them when everyone was over at Nathan and Haley's house for a basketball game. He hadn't meant to listen to their whole conversation, but as he was walking by the room they were in talking he heard _Brooke._ When he heard Brooke he stopped right in his tracks. He listened and listened and then he heard them start to talk about Brooke's daughter, _Raelynn_. He stopped breathing. After all those years of not knowing what his daughter's name was, he finally learned what her name was. Raelynn. His daughter, her name is Raelynn. He was being with his honest with himself, he hadn't thought about Brooke or his daughter for a long time not with his wife around.

Now. Now everything is back to thinking about his daughter and his former girlfriend. If he is being honest with himself, he still loves Brooke. After all these years, he's still in love with Brooke Penelope Davis. Yes, he had married Lindsay. He had married Lindsay for all the wrong reasons. He had replaced Brooke. But Brooke has probably replaced him. And then there was the girl at the airport. A mini Brooke. The moment he saw this sixteen-year-old, he knew that she was his daughter, but Quinn and Clay were quick to get her out of the airport. Not giving him a chance to talk to the girl, the stranger.

It wasn't right.

His own daughter is a stranger to him.

And he is a stranger to her.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is chapter four. I know it's short. The chapters will get longer.**

 **INSTAGRAM PAGE: JuJuB7FanFic_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only the plot.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

It feels like there's an elephant on her head. Great, she's hungover. Her first night back in Tree Hill and she went and got drunk. How could she do that? Okay, so she may have gone out with Quinn for a few drinks. Guess a few drinks turned into a lot of drinks. After all, she is Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis who slept with someone because one, she is naked, two, she doesn't recognize, and three, she can feel an arm wrapped around her waist. She is trying to figure out what happened and where she is when she starts to feel a pair of lips along the back of her neck and the arm around her waist tightens. But she doesn't freak out because there's a thing about the person's lips. She recognizes them. She hasn't felt them in a long time. She knows who's kissing her, who she's had slept on her first night back. Lucas Eugene Scott. The very person she's been trying to avoid for the past sixteen years.

"Luke," Brooke says, sitting up in the bed pulling away from him. "Oh god. What the fuck have I done?"

"Nice to see you too, Brooke Davis," Lucas says, also sitting up in the bed. "Couldn't have thought of a better way to see you again than making love."

"We did not make love," Brooke states.

"Then what would you call it, Brooke," Lucas says. "A quick fling between old friends. You gonna disappear again like you did last time. Or are you going to stay this time?"

"Would you just shut the fuck up," Brooke says, thinking out loud. "I need to think… I need to get home, I promised Raelynn I would spend the day with her."

"Oh, you mean our daughter," Lucas bitterly says. "The one I haven't seen since…"

WWR-WWR-WWR-WWR

Brooke shoots up in the bed, clutching the sheet so it doesn't fall. Oh god, what a nightmare. If only it was a nightmare. The whole conversation, yes, that was a nightmare, but the rest wasn't. God, the rest wasn't. She actually slept with Lucas. How could she do this? She slowly moves to climb out of the bed, not wanting to wake him. But of course, that doesn't work because he wakes up. Oh, yes, he wakes up. And oh, how he looks mad. Very mad.

"Hey, Brooke," Lucas says. "Remember me? You know, the one who fathered the child you haven't let me seen at all."

"Lucas," Brooke whispers. "Let me explain."


End file.
